


Talisman

by anotetofollow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotetofollow/pseuds/anotetofollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompted Isabela/Merrill fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talisman

“What is it?” Isabela held the necklace up in front of her, examining it closely. It was little more than a leather cord with beads and feathers knotted into it at intervals. “What does it do, I mean?”

“Not much,” Merrill admitted, her toes curling with embarrassment. “It has a little of my magic in it. I think. I tried anyway. It’s supposed to bring you good luck. It’s silly, I know.”

Isabela smiled broadly. “Not at all, kitten. I’ve never met a sailor who didn’t carry a lucky trinket or two. It’s a fine gift. Will you help me put it on?”

She pulled her mass of curling hair to the side, revealing the elegant curve of her neck. Merrill’s fingers fumbled a little as she tied the ends of the leather cord together. The pirate queen smelled of sandalwood and surf, and her skin was surprisingly soft to the touch.

“It’s beautiful,” Isabela said, looking down at her new adornment with pride. Next to the gold and jewels that glinted at her throat the clumsy knots and feathers looked sad and dull in comparison.

“No it isn’t,” Merrill shook her head. “I’m sorry. You always look so lovely, I shouldn’t have given you such a ragged old thing. You don’t have to wear it. I won’t be offended if you don’t.”

Isabela placed two long fingers under Merrill’s chin, gently tilting her head upwards so their eyes met. The mage felt her skin grow flushed at the touch.

“Did you make this especially for me?” Isabela asked.

Struck mute by the other woman’s closeness, Merrill nodded.

“Then it is more beautiful than any treasure, my sweet.” She leaned down and pressed her lips briefly against Merrill’s.

The action was so swift and chaste that Merrill barely had time to be surprised. She blinked, and Isabela stood upright in front of her once more.

“We should go, kitten,” Isabela spoke casually, as if nothing had happened. “Hawke wants us to meet at the Hanged Man before nightfall and time’s getting on.”

Eventually Merrill found her tongue. “If it’s anything like the last time Hawke wanted to meet us I imagine you’ll be needing that charm soon enough.”

Isabela laughed. The sound was as clear and bright as a bell chiming. “I expect you’re right. Come on then. Let’s go and test it out.”


End file.
